The Dark Family Portrait
by SlytheringirlOliverWood
Summary: Draco hat einen Bruder/ Voldemord taucht auch/ Es stirbt vielleicht jemand/Es wird Spannend/Romantisch etc.


Titel: The Dark Family Portrait  
  
Autoren: Slytheringirl und Oliver Wood E-Mail: OliverWood@gmx.de  
  
Kategorie: eventuell Drama *zwinker*  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Anerkennung: Das ist unsere erste Geschichte und wir hoffen auf Ganz viel Feedback für die Weiteren Kapitel.  
  
Inhalt: Draco hat einen Bruder/Voldemord taucht auf/ es stirb vielleicht jemand/ alteingesessene Hogwartsschüler tauchen auf. Mehr wird nicht verraten *zwinker*  
  
***Prolog***  
  
Leise rieselten die Regentropfen auf das alte dach von Malfoy Manor. Eine Schwarz gekleidete Person lief durch die dunklen Gänge auf das Zimmer am Ende des Ganges zu. Dort angekommen drückte er die Türklinke hinunter und trat ein. Er legte sein Schwarzes Cape ab und dachte an eine bestimmte Person. Wasser tropfte von seinem Cape herab und bildete eine Pfütze auf dem hellen Holzboden. Das Gesicht eines, ihm sehr, bekannten Jungens spiegelte sich vor seinem inneren Auge wider. " Ich werde dich Töten." Ein unheimliches Lachen erfüllte den Raum. Das Gesicht gehörte Breiden (sprich: Breigthen) Malfoy, Draco Malfoys Bruder.  
  
*** ****1.Kapitel**** Schulanfang/Neuigkeiten****  
  
Mit einem quietschenden Geräusch kam die rote Lock zum stehen. In den braunen Waggons öffneten sich fast Synchron sämtliche Türen. Hunderte von Kinder in allen Alterklassen stürmten hinaus. Sie trugen alle schwarze Umhänge, doch mit 4 verschiedenen Zeichen. Manche unter ihnen trug noch kein Zeichen, denn sie mussten sich erst noch einem Auswahlverfahren unterziehen.  
  
Da sah er ihn. Die blonden kurzen haare und das unschuldige Lächeln. Er lief etwas unschlüssig durch die Gegend wusste nicht wohin er sollte, denn er war neu in Hogwarts. Draco konnte sich ein gemeines Grinsen nicht verkneifen, aber er würde seinem kleinen Bruder nicht im geringsten Helfen. Plötzlich wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit auf drei andere Personen gerichtet, die gerade laut lachend und mit fröhlichen Gesichtern aus dem Hogwarts Express stiegen. Potter, Weasley und die dumme Granger. Er hasste sie. Seit seiner ersten Begegnung mit dem besagten und Berühmten Harry Potter, der Oberstreberin Hermine Granger und dem Armen Trottel Ron Weasley waren sie verfeindet. Damals hatte Harry Dracos Freundschaft ausgeschlagen und sich gegen ihn gewandt. Wütend ballte Draco seine Fäuste und er wollte gerade eine Wüste Begrüßung auf die drei loslassen als er das Krachen mehrerer Koffer hörte. Er drehte sich um und sah seinen Bruder dazwischen stehen. Wütend verrollte Draco seine Augen. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Draco wollte sich gerade von ihm entfernen, als auch schon Hagrid, der Wächter der Ländereien von Hogwarts ankam. Er trug einen hässlichen Alten Braunen Fellanzug und zog Breiden mit einem kleinen Ruck hervor. " Wer bist du den du kleiner Chaot?" fragte er mit seiner Brummigen Stimme. " Brei. Breiden Malfoy." Antwortete Breiden verschüchtert. Hagrid rollte mit seinen Augen: " Nicht noch einer. Schau dahinten ist dein Bruder, der soll dich mitnehmen." Draco rannte los als er diese Worte hörte, doch Hagrid hatte ihn im Nu eingeholt und setzte ihn neben Draco ab. " Hier pass auf ihn auf und bringe ihn zu den Booten." Mit glänzenden Augen schaute Draco Hagrid an. " Na was für Wilde Kreaturen, die uns Töten sollen, hast du dieses Mal auf lager?" Hargrid wusste darauf keine atwort, außerdem waren es bestimmt viel zu viele, so dass die Zeit sie alle aufzuzählen gar nicht reichte. Er entschied sich dazu lieber seine Drei Schützlinge zu besuchen und entfernte sich von Draco und Breiden." Na endlich, ist dieser Penner ähnliche Trottel abgehauen" zischte Draco, während er sich Richtung seiner Kutsche aufmachte. Breiden rannte seinem Bruder hinterher und zupfte an dessen Umhang." Draco wo soll ich eigentlich hin" fragte er und seine Augen wurden Feucht, da er sich so hilflos vorkam. Irgendwie tat er Draco kurz leid, doch er verbannte diesen Gedanken schnell wieder aus seinem Kopf."Geh dort hin wo die Zottelige Gestalt von grad eben auch hin ist, da bist du garantiert nicht auf dem falschen weg" gab Draco bissig zurück und schuckte seinen Bruder von sich, dann begab er sich zu Grabbe und Goyle seinen "Freunden" in Hogwarts und sie suchten sich eine Kutsche. Breiden zurückgelassen und traurig da sein eigener Bruder ihn nicht leiden konnte lief den Tränen nahe zu Hagrid.  
  
***  
  
" Na was habt ihr während den Ferien gemacht?" fragte Ron seine Freunde Harry und Hermine. " Nun ja, die Dusleys haben Tante Magda besucht und ich durfte die ganze Zeit auf einem Baum verbringen, weil einer ihrer Total Bescheuerten Hunde auf mich losgegangen ist." Ron prustete in seinen Umhang. Harry schaute ihn grinsend an. " Das war gar nicht lustig, es hat geregnet." Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen und begann zu erklären was sie in den Ferien alles angestellt hatte." Also ich habe,sehr viele neue Bücher gelesen, wirklich interessant" "Herm,du findest doch jedes Buch interessant wenn es nicht grad um Quidditch geht" unterbrach Harry sie .Hermine schaute ihn böse an und fuhr fort" also und ich habe mir schon überlegt was ich nach der schule machen will,da wir ja im vorletzten Schuljahr sind, und ich habe mich entschieden das ich Lehrerin in Hogwarts werden will." Ron und Harry waren darüber nicht sonderlich erstaunt denn Hermine machte nichts lieber als Lernen, also war Lehrerin der perfekte Job für sie. "Hey schaut mal da ist Hagrid" Harry rannte zu dem Wildhüter, und begrüßte ihn, Hermine und Ron taten es ihm gleich."Stellt euch vor was ich grade erlebt habe,"begann er " Draco Malfoy hat einen Bruder,er kommt jetzt frisch nach Hogwarts" Hermien,Harry und Ron schauten sich entgeistert an" Echt???!!!!" fragte sie alle gleichzeitig "jep,aber der Kleine kommt mir nicht ganz so arrogant und eingebildet wie sein Bruder vor" "Hagrid alle Malfoys sind eingebildet" sagte Harry, "du hast recht ,du hast recht" murmelte Hagrid. Die drei Verabschiedeten sich von ihm und stiegen in eine Kutsche." Draco Malfoy hat einen Bruder" wiederholte Ron noch einmal ungläubig.  
  
*** Ende Kapitel 1*** 


End file.
